


Emotions

by zaynedere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Crying, M/M, talking about emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynedere/pseuds/zaynedere
Summary: Lance sighs, tearing his eyes away to stare at the seemingly endless ocean. “I was lonely,” He says softly. “Figured you were too.”Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Keith relax, sitting back into the rounded chair and letting himself relax for once. “Yeah,” He says in reply, voice quiet. “I was.”





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> for seitenma

Lance hated the color purple. Despised it, really, for many obvious reasons. For one, he looked _terrible_ in it, especially dark purple. He much preferred the light colors that came with being Altean royalty. It also reminded him of this squishy purple fruit that Coran once brought back from some Unilu market which made Lance’s face bumpy for _weeks_ ; needless to say, he will never touch that fruit again, not even with a ten foot pole. Then there was also the fact that yes, his planet was at war with an entirely purple _species_ who were dead set on making everything they owned some shade of purple.

 

He didn’t quite hate the Galra; not all of them were bad, he was old enough to know that. His own body guard was half Galra even, and although Keith was a grumpy hardass sometimes, he was a great guy who was good at his job; proud of it too. Lance sometimes quietly wished that all Galra were like Keith; grumpy but not hateful, emotionally constipated and not emotionless.

 

Lance’s favorite color was that of the sky. Blue. Every shade of it. He adored the color, cherished it and wished upon it. After all, it was really all he could see out of his room. His balcony was facing the ocean, as per his request, but that was before the war. Before he was locked away in the castle for his stupid ‘safety’. He and Allura, his elder sister, haven’t been outside in so long, and he craved that familiar strain of his muscles as he ran through juniberry fields, laughing and being as carefree as he pleased. He missed mingling with the commoners, playing with the children and making flower crowns and- fuck. Was he crying?

 

Lance brought his hand up, gently brushing his tears away with a soft sniffle. He’d been doing a lot of that lately; sitting on his balcony alone, looking out at the ocean and doing his best to calm with the salty air gingerly blowing on his face. His father always assured him that the war was closer to an end, but he isn’t a toddler. He’s aware of the increased security around the perimeter of the castle, he’s seen the tired face of his father grow more weary, heavy with stress and anxiety. Even Coran, the man who always seemed to be optimistic, seemed dreary and lacking his usual hopefulness.

 

Tonight, he thought about inviting Keith out to with him on the balcony, to talk to him and maybe address these feelings that they’ve been skirting around lately. He couldn’t tell if his bodyguard had romantic feelings towards him, or just anxious with the ongoing war around them. Lance had thought about it many times before this, imagined the words he would say and practiced his speech, almost declaration of love. He’s had these feelings for quite awhile, and even though he doesn’t want to dive into a relationship with a man he knows so little of, he wants these heavy feelings off of his chest.

 

The prince took a deep breath of the air around himself, letting the ocean’s familiar smell and taste lure him into a calm state. After another moment of wiping at his sore eyes, he cleared his throat, calling for his guard with practiced ease. His tall doors from across his room opened within moments, his dark haired guard appearing, gentle curiosity on his pale face. “Yes, Lance?” Keith speaks softly, skipping the formalities as they’d been doing for months now.

 

The prince made a come hither motion with his hand, listening to the evenly timed steps to his balcony entrance. “Sit,” He murmured, giving his handsome guard a gentle, stern look when he hesitated.

 

“Is everything alright?” Keith asks, ever the worrier. Lance turned his head to observe the other, blue eyes looking the purple and white uniform Keith wore. The bodyguard had apparently insisted on the combination, and as much as Lance hated purple, he _loved_ how it looked on Keith. It was sleek with gold accents, made the average height of his guard look a few inches taller. Even when he sat tall and stiff with anxiety and worry, Keith still looked handsome in his uniform and with the rising moon shining it’s silver light on them both.

 

Lance sighs, tearing his eyes away to stare at the seemingly endless ocean. “I was lonely,” He says softly. “Figured you were too.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Keith relax, sitting back into the rounded chair and letting himself relax for once. “Yeah,” He says in reply, voice quiet. “I was.”

 

A moment passes, only the sounds of the waves below lapping at the rock face filling their shared space. Lance gathered up his courage, taking a breath. “So,” He starts, turning his chair to look at Keith. “You’ve been… Anxious lately. Got any reasons why?”

 

His body guard almost looked offended, as if he were the master of concealing emotions. It only took a few more moments of Lance’s tired staring for the other male to crack. Keith looked at Lance’s feet, as they were apparently much more interesting than Lance’s own face; if the Prince weren’t so emotionally drained already, he would have taken great offense to that. But for now, he just watched Keith patiently, letting him take his time. He knew that the other was the best at voicing his emotions.

 

“I…” Keith starts, mouth twisting as he shook his head slightly and started again. “A few things, I guess. The-The war, for one. I know the King tells us that it will be over soon, but, it just seems to get _worse._ I’m scared that I won’t be able to keep you safe if something were to happen. And-And I-” Keith stops, sighing harshly out of his nose. Lance took the moment to absorb what he’d said. Keith was worried for _him._ Not his own life, but _Lance’s._ Sure, keeping him alive was kind of in the job description, but Keith seemed to care so deeply for him. There was a struggle of emotions on Keith’s face, so Lance decided to give him a break and speak of his own struggles.

 

“I’m scared too,” He says softly, getting Keith’s attention. “Not just for myself, or for you, or for my family. But for the common people. Those who don’t have guards stationed out side of their homes to protect them in an emergency. Sure, our guards will go running to protect them but… What if something happens? What if- What if they wake up one morning, and the world around them is _burning?_ ” Lance chokes up a bit, taking a breath before continuing to talk. “I know they’re scared and anxious. They’re not oblivious either. Sitting up here used to not be so lonely during the day; there used to be kids playing on the beach or near the cliffs or in the juniberry field, and their voices would drift here- but it’s been silent lately, and what hurts more is I know why.

 

“Our citizens are _preparing_ for the war, something they should never be doing. But there’s noone there to reassure them everyday. Father doesn’t let us _fucking leave_ in order to reassure our townspeople,” His quiet speaking had turned slightly angry, frustrated tears drifting down his face. “I can’t imagine waking up to a war on my doorstep. I’ll be safe and sound in this damned castle with you at my door, protecting me while those who cannot protect themselves die. I-I _hate_ this. I hate this stupid war and this stupid castle.” Lance’s frustration melted into sadness, heavy tears moving down his face. He felt dumb almost, admitting this to his personal guard, but he needed this; his chest, albeit heavy with sadness, already felt lighter.

 

Keith sat still, frozen in his spot. He no doubt had never seen Lance such an emotional mess, and had a hard enough time dealing with his own emotions. An apology was on the Prince’s lips when Keith stood, sitting next to him in the floating loveseat. Lance felt an arm around his shoulders, and almost automatically his body curled towards the other’s, head resting on his guard’s shoulder. “It sucks,” Keith admits softly, voice low and fond. “I don’t like it either, but I guess it’s easier for me to ignore since I’m focused on you.”

 

Lance sniffed, huffing out a breath. “As if I’m interesting enough to think about all the time.”

 

“You are though,” Keith said, honesty dripping from his voice. “You manage to still be so kind to everyone during the war, you’ve managed to make everyone smile lately, and it’s so nice seeing the people around us relax in anyway. Not to mention you’re the _Prince_ , and you’re handsome, and just so _interesting._ I-I don’t know how else to say it.”

 

“ _Interesting,_ he says,” Lance jokes lightly, laughing softly. “I’m glad agree with me on my handsomeness. I am quite beautiful.”

 

This draws a chuckle out of his usually stoic guard, and he feels Keith’s head shake slightly. “I really mean it. Lately I’ve found myself… _enamoured_ with you. It’s probably… inappropriate for me to feel such a way towards you but… It’s been eating at me. I wanted you to at least know how I feel about you, you know?” Keith let’s out a breath. “Wow, I feel a lot better after saying that.

 

Lance had wide eyes as he processed this information. Keith liked him, said he was _enamoured._ That means, _quiznak_ , Keith felt the same about him. He leans away slightly, looking at Keith with warm cheeks. “You _like_ me? Like… in a romantic way?” He says, astonished almost. While he knew he could date whomever he wanted to, he never thought he could be so in love with someone and actually have someone reciprocate such a feeling.

 

Keith gave a low chuckle, smiling at Lance with his own red cheeks. “Yeah,” He says, voice airy. “I do. I like you, romantically. Quite a bit, actually.”

 

Lance beamed, laughing softly. “It’s so great to hear that. Wow. I thought I was going to have to tell you that I’m utterly in love with you, then you’d be all grossed out and ask to go guard Allura or something.”

 

“Allura _hates_ me though.”

 

“ _Exactly!_ ” Lance basically squeals, giggling. He leans into Keith’s sturdy figure, chest feeling light for the first time in a long time. He looks out into that blue ocean, giggles drifting away with the light ocean breeze. He isn’t quite sure how long they sat like that, curled up with one another and watching the ocean move, but it was enough to make Lance impatient for his own bed. Would inviting Keith for cuddles be too forward? Technically he’d still be guarding him, right?

 

The chance for him to ask his new lover didn’t come, though. Red lights flashed from inside his room, the blaring alarm sending panic through Lance’s veins as it always did. Immediately, Keith is tense, standing before getting Lance to his own feet. Their hands joined as their feet started moving, fingers lacing together as they raced to the command deck, where his family already was.

 

“Father!” He yelled out, eyes panicked. “What’s going on?”

 

Alfor turned towards him, eyes fearful and face firm. “Zarkon’s coming for Voltron.”

 

Ice found it’s way into Lance’s veins, panic settling into his bones. “Then-Then we have to fight, right? Our paladins can fight.”

 

The king shook his head, licking his dry lips. “Lance, we’re outnumbered greatly. This isn’t a battle Voltron can win.” Lance shook his head, jerking at the sound of the devil’s voice as it told them to surrender Voltron.

 

Tears filled his eyes. This couldn’t be happening. This- This wasn’t happening. His father and Keith shared a look, then his body guard was dragging him from the room, towards the medbay. Lance, frankly in shock, numbly followed until he saw the pods, then realization came slamming into him. Keith was going to put him in a pod, was going to freeze him for ‘safety’.

 

“ _No!_ ” Lance cried out, a sob wracking his chest as he tried pulling away from Keith’s strong grip. “I must- I-” His voice died when Keith looked back at him. His lover was just as distressed as he was, dark eyes wide and brimmed with fearful tears, brows furrowed. Keith’s hand loosened, but still tugged Lance close.

 

They embraced, arms tight around each other in front of the pod. The castle shook around them, but it only encouraged them to hold tighter to the other. “I promise I’ll be here when you wake,” Keith says, voice tight. “I’ll be _right here,_ I _promise._ ” The other pulled away only to bring Lance into a rough, desperate kiss, leaving the Prince tearful and dazed enough that he could be pushed into the pod, Keith activating the special sequence with a few swipes of his fingers and a hand print.   


Lance watched the door close with teary eyes, feeling his body grow tired easily as Keith placed a hand on the door, eyes fearful as the castle shook violently around them. Then his eyes closed, and he fell asleep with tears on his cheeks and a sob dying on his lips.

 

\----

 

The pod door opened, waking Lance from his slumber. He inhaled shakily, trying to move his legs though they ached badly of disuse. He fell forward, and he was already mentally preparing himself for the hard impact of the floor. All he got though, was a warm body and strong, familiar arms. He furrowed his brows, looking up at the one who held him up. _Keith._ “Keith?” His throat burned, as if it hadn’t been used for months.

 

 _“I promised, didn’t I?”_  

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @zaynewrites or insta @zaynedere


End file.
